Celestial Dragon episode 1
The Powerful Dragon of Destiny (運命の強力なドラゴン Unmei no kyōryokuna doragon) is the 1th episode of Celestial Dragon Series, aired on April 25, 2017. The episode centers around Miyamoto Akiko meeting with the dragon Rouge and transforming into Charma Balthorn to the first time. Summary Transcript At the beginning of the episode, Edward is shown battling Rumiko and he was already bleeding and falling to his knees. When Rumiko took the final blow, Rouge jumped in front to protect him. Rumiko got pissed and then cursed the dragon in a baby dragon body, and then sent him to Earth where no one would accept such a creature. After that, she went up to Edward and stabbed him before leaving. Aryll saw Edward's condition and then healed him, and sent him to Earth at his request. On Earth, a Miyamoto Akiko was reading a book when she saw the dragon fall from the sky and then took it to her house to treat her wounds on her own. The dragon then told how it landed on Earth and that he needed to find his partner, Edward. Akiko then offers to help him and they will look for his friend. Focusing a little on the villains, Kurami was trying to figure out the passage out of Limbo and in a moment of anger she accidentally finds out, so she ran to tell her friends of her incredible discovery. They first did not believe her, but after seeing the portal with their own eyes, they changed their minds and began to choose who would make the first attack and Rumiko was the chosen one. Returning to Akiko and Rouge, after a search for Mado Coast, for the Autumn Ward, Winter District and finally in the Chafariz Plaza, they ended up finding Edward but they were surprised by Rumiko that appeared right on time, sarcastically apologizing for ruining the beautiful meeting moment. Rumiko was impressed by the fact that Edward survived her attack, the same for the dragon. Akiko was confused by all that and when she was going to be turned into a Hurzeth, Edward trying to protect her, ended up being hit and turned into a Hurzeth in her place. Akiko was paralyzed with fear but quickly grabbed Rouge and fled with him from there and hid behind a tree, until that tree was cut in half by the claws of Hurzeth Edward. Rumiko then takes advantage of the fact that Akiko lives there and asks where the Cavern of Seira is or if she knows where the Treasure Chucks are, and no matter how much Akiko says she does not know, Rumiko insisted that the dragon had told her to lie, until she enraged and decided to kill the dragon once, and as Hurzeth's claw came to attack him, Akiko order him stop. Incredibly Hurzeth obeyed and after a sermon the Balthorn's Scale was delivered to Akiko as a gift from the heavens. Rouge then tells Akiko to become Seira Warrior, at first she was confused but obeyed and transformed. After a fight against Hurzeth, Charma Balthorn managed to purify the Hurzeth and return Ed to his normal form. Rumiko returns very annoyed to Limbo. Akiko also goes back to her original ego and then Edward says now he has a lot to explain to her. After that, Akiko returned home and was surprised by Edward and Rouge who announced that they would live in with her, Akiko says they can not but they ignored this which made Akiko panic. Characters Mythical Warriors *'Miyamoto Akiko / Charma Balthorn' Antagonist *Kurami *Hendatt *Kuraghi *Rumiko *Hurzeth Supporting *Edward Christopher *Rouge *Aryll Major Events *The season Celestial Dragon starts to be aired. *Miyamoto Akiko, Aryll, Edward Christopher and Rouge makes the first debut. *Kurami, Hendatt, Kuraghi, Rumiko and Hurzeth makes their first debut. *Akiko transforms in Charma Balthorn to the first time. Trivia *Smoky almost cry writing the scene of the beginning, even though she knew Edward was not going to die. Category:Celestial Dragon Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Episodes Category:Celestial Dragon episodes